diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tederon
|Klasse = |Vorname = Tederon |Nachname = Mithrilfaust |Alter = 32 |Größe = normal (( 1, 80m )) |Haarfarbe = pechschwarz |Augenfarbe = grün |Gesinnung = chaotisch neutral }} Aktuelles Wieder in Menethil, mal wieder im Kerker *hüstel* Scheint aber etwas besser gelaunt zu sein, man trifft ihn oft ((wenn er mal wieder 1 Tag aus dem Kerker kommt)) mit einer Frau am Sims, sie darf ungewohnt nahe bei ihm sein, was das bedeutet? *Akte X Melodie einspiel* Seine Vergangenheit ooc: Die Vergangenheit von Tederon wurde auch so gespielt, es ist nur die Kindheit, die Zeit zwischen seiner Geburt und seinem 28. Lebensjahr nicht im Spiel vorhanden. thumb|Tederon damalsTederon Mithrilfaust lebte den größten Teil seines Lebens im kleinen Dörfchen Goldhain in Elwynn, schon früh machte er Bekanntschaft mit den Elfen die dort "leben" und lernte sie zu "akzeptieren", bis er 28 war lebte er ausschließlich in diesem Dörfchen. Was ihm bald einen Ruf als "Dauergrinser" einbrachte. Er sah in jedem, ja in jedem das Gute und lebte so den Tag hinein. Ted war schmächtig, kein Soldat, kein Kämpfer, nicht mal zum Dieb hätte er was getaugt. Er war einfach nur ein schmaler junger Mann. Ohne spezielle Eigenschaften, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. So lebte er eben sein Leben, bis zu dem Tag als er diesen Maskierten traf. Schakal. Käpt'n der Blutigen Lady und ein Säufer, er versprach Ted wenn er mit ihm komme das, was ein jeder hören will. "Macht, Gold, Frauen...". So ging Ted mit ihm auf sein Schiff, doch musste er schnell erfahren .. es waren schöne, aber leere Worte. Drecksarbeit durfte er verrichten, knietief saß er im Kodohaufen... Als dann Ted mit einem befreundeten Gnom, dem Smutje des Schiffes Scheiße im Hafen baute, geschah das, was Ted zu dem machte was man nun von ihm sieht. Zur Strafe wurde Ted im Hafen an einen unbewachten Pier geschleppt und festgehalten, wärend der 1. Maat ihn zur Strafe auspeitschte, er ging damals aus Wut nicht zimperlich um. Schakal, in seiner sadistischen Ader aufgegangen, ließ den ohnmächtig gepeitschen Ted mit offenen Wunden ins Salzwasser werfen. Er wurde dannach so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Wasser geholt (von eben diesem Freund, dem Smutje) und behandelt. Die Behandlung rettete sein Leben, aber da sie schnell durchführt wurde wurde sein Rücken eher stümperhaft versorgt. Noch heute ist Ted's .. nein Faust's Rücken krebsrot. Ja, er legte nach diesem Vorfall den Namen Ted ab, Ted starb im Wasser, was zurück blieb war der Deckname Faust, der von nun an sein wahrer Name war. Nach diesem Moment war Faust anders. Er sah meist grimmig drein und schien nun einen offenen Groll gegen Schakal zu haben. Wieder einige Wochen strichen durchs Land und Schakal starb, davor aber zogen Faust und einige andere Crewmitglieder schon Leine und segelten unter neuer Flagge, der neue Käpt'n war Fels, alias Jack Davy Lenny. Ehemals auch 1. Maat der Blutigen Lady. Nun, doch auch diese Zeit sollte nicht lange halten. Faust hatte genug von dem Leben auf einem Schiff, so verließ er es und kehrte nach Goldhain zurück, zurück in seine Heimat. Die er nun mit anderen Augen sah. Die Elfen, ach was die Dirnen, die er damals noch respektierte hasste er, auch sie waren schuld an seinem Rücken, an den Qualen die er erleiden musste. Er saß seit seiner Rückkehr ausschließlich auf dem Steinsims vor dem Gasthaus. Dort tat er etwas was er auch in seiner Kindheit gern getan hatte, er schnitzte. Damit hielt er sich am Leben, er schnitzte Tag ein Tag aus Personen, die sich, eitel wie sie waren, selbst in Holz sehen wollten. Er war gut, ein Künstler könnte man sagen, nur wurde er nie dafür geehrt, denn das Barsche was er auch seinen Kunden antat, die dahergebrummten Antworten .. sie ließen ihn zu einem ansonsten eher gemiedenen Mann werden. Nur hin und wieder geschah es, dass ((besonders Frauen)) versuchten ihn wieder zu heilen. Sie starrten ihn meist in die Augen, wollten sehen was hinter dem Hass lag, bis er deswegen einen Hut aufsetzte den er tief ins Gesicht zog. (Das Brummen das er ständig von sich gibt ist nur damit seine Stimme aggresiv und "hart" klingt, seine Stimme ist eigentlich, typisch für einen Menschenmann, tief, aber ruhig, was nicht mehr zu Faust passte, es war Ted's Stimme.) Er traf zwei Frauen während dieser Zeit, zwei die er näher an sich heran ließ. Die eine war Septime, die er dachte zu lieben, die andere Fourka, die er nur Forunkel nennt. ((Da kommt nochmal mehr. *nick, nick*)) Die Gegenwart Zurzeit zum Henker Menethils ernannt worden. Charakter Faust redet nur mit guten Bekannten offen, zu Fremden ist er abweisend. Er hat einen großen Hass auf das Volk der Kal'Dorei. Seine Stimme hat fast immer einen knurrenden Unterton, weswegen man ihn auch Hund nennt. Er ist meist sehr schroff, abweisend, sarkastisch und provokativ. Er zeigt wirklich nur wenigen eine andere Seite von sich. Vom Charakter her kann man Faust mit einem Schloss vergleichen, einem sehr schwer zu knackenden Schloss, doch hin und wieder schafft es jemand es zu öffen und sieht dann was dahinter eingeschlossen wurde. Familie *Vater: Erntbrecht Mithrilfaust (verstorben) *Mutter: Catarah Mithrilfaust (verstorben) *Tochter: Savannah Dubrinsky Äußeres In Stichpunkten gesagt: * Pechschwarzes Haar welches zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden ist * Einen markanten Bart * Sonnengebräunte Haut * Durchschnittlicher Körperbau * Narben auf dem Rücken * seit neuestem eine verbogene Nase * grimmige Miene * versteckt sein Gesicht meist hinter einem Helm oder einer Wolfsmaske Leute die er kennt Da Faust doch einige Leute kennt aber nur eine Handvoll "Freund" nennt hier die, die er wohl am häufigsten sieht. *Fourka *Septime *Cadrim "Die Schlange" Frostfaust *Attila "Die Krähe" Wintersturm *Diasto *Feryane "Fery" Lenny *Jack "Davy/Der Fels" Lenny *Ilderea Shadowpearl *Cazimir *Saxona Illandal *Tylaran Varayan *Barghan O'Connor Ihr befragt Leute über ihn: Westfalls:"Faust, Faust...*''er grübelt* Ach ihr meint den Kerl! Aye ich kenn ihn, aber mögen? Eher nicht. Er hat so ne Art an sich, wie ein Köter. Wenn man ihn "nervt" knurrt er einen an, der Drecksack! Wo er wohnt? Wieso wollt ihr das Wissen? Gehört ihr zur Dunkelhäutigen von letztens? Sir Graufels hat uns verboten sie hier willkommen zu heißen.. *''Ihr stopft ihm das Maul mit einem kleinen Sack Gold''* Also, ihr geht Richtung Küste, irgendwo nördlich findet ihr ein Stück wo viele Krebse und ein Käfig oder sowas aus dem Wasser ragen, von dortaus gehts zu seiner kleinen Insel. Aye er wohnt da oben. Einige fragen sich was mit dem Kerl ist, so weit draußen zu leben. Sir Graufels sagte er wollte es unbedingt. Noch was, ich hoffe ihr zieht eure Rüstung aus bevor ihr versucht zu ihm zu kommen. Der Köter hat das einzige Boot, das heißt ihr dürft schwimmen''. *er grinst euch schadenfroh an und geht wieder seiner Arbeit nach* aus Goldhain:"Meint ihr den Kerl der immer am Steinsims hockte? Ein Widerling! Ein vorlautes Stück Dreck! Wagt er es doch mich Dirne zu nennen! *Die Elfe vor euch trägt wie soviele diese komische "Hose" mit den dazugehörigen "Strapsen" ((Schwarze Magiestoffhose))*'' Er knurrt dauernd, besonders wenn ein Vertreter meines Volks vorbeikommt, er hat sogar die Zähne gefletscht! Unerhört! Findet ihr nicht?" '' Fourka: '*Fourka mustert euch dunklen Blickes von oben bis unten, es vergehen einige Sekunden die endlos erscheinen mögen bevor sie sanft lächelnd ruhig zu sprechen beginnt* ''Gut möglich, dass ich diesen Mann kenne, doch werde ich mit Sicherheit keinem dahergelaufenen, billigen Individuum wie ihr es zu sein scheint etwas über ihn erzählen. *sie nickt und wendet sich ohne weitere Worte ab, für sie ist das Gespräch beendet* '''alias "Die Ratte": "Faust?!" *ein wütendes Brummen ist zu hören* "Was bildest du dir ein, ausgerechnet MICH nach diesem Stück Dreck zu fragen? Aber eh, ich kann dir einiges über ihn berichten." *vermutlich kippt er sich gerade den Met rein* "Der Holzkopf ist’n Weichei, hat es nicht drauf zu kämpfen obwohl er große Töne spuckt, macht einen auf grimmig und will damit nur Aufsehen erregen. Falsche Schlange, mehr nicht. Wenn du ihn suchst, viel Glück und schick mir’n Brief wo ich ihn finde, hast du Ärger mit ihm, ich regle es für dich." thumb|Vor den Toren des Nordpassthumb|left|Nachts in Westfall Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen kategorie:Krieger